Goodnight and Goodbye
by weatherly-girl
Summary: My account of what happened the night before Daphne and Donnys wedding. COMPLETE! READ REVIEW PLEASE. I've been feeling down about my writing at the moment, so support would be much appreciated.
1. Too Much To Take

Goodnight and Goodbye

He shut the door silently behind him, but not enough for her to hear his fragile heart breaking.

When he re-entered the hotel room from the balcony, a sea of faces greeted him. "Do you wanna drink?" Simon gargled, as soon as he saw Niles' worn face.

He embarked to his room, without another word to Simon or any other members of Daphnes family. As soon as he stepped through the frame, he saw Mel in bed, waiting for him. She put down the book she was reading, on the side table and elegantly unblanketed herself from under the covers.

She embraced him and a warm smile spread across her face.

He told her everything. The whole sorry tale. He couldn't carry on like this after what had just happened. It would be like living a life and he couldn't bare living with himself, least of all Mel.

While he was explaining to her how he had been in love with Daphne the whole time, he packed his bag. He didn't know what he was putting in there, just random clothes. While Mel launched a tirade of abuse at him, he went to the bathroom and gathered everything he needed for the night.

He needed to get out of there. She was angry of course, but she'd get over it in time, he thought.

Niles didn't know where he was heading, or even, what he was going to do. He'd wandered about just driving some place far away, but had thought best of it. He didn't want to worry his family.

In the end, the only person he could go to for support was Frasier.

He faintly knocked on the door but was frozen to the spot when the door eventually opened. He didn't have the strength to hold the bag anymore. It fell to the ground with a thud.

"Come in, Niles, I'll get the bag" Frasier glanced down at the recently packed bag .

"I can't" he said weakly. It was half a sob and half a whisper.

"Why ever not, Niles?" he offered, concerned spreading across his slightly tanned features.

Niles immediately dropped to his knees, unable to control himself any longer. Tears streamed down his tired, shaven face.

Frasier crouched down gently beside him, patting his shoulder. He began grabbing his arms and hauled him over his own shoulder.

Niles was walking heavy on his feet and it became too much for Frasier. Before he had got to the nearest bed, Niles had collapsed.


	2. Things Best Left Unsaid

Chapter 2

He woke with Eddie lingering over him and Martin at the end of the bed.

"Oh, God" he muttered, stretching. Frasier was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened, son?" Martin inquired.

"To be honest dad, it is all a bit of a blur. Daphne rejected me." The look of pity of Martins face made Niles believe he felt truly sorry for him. He knew his father wasn't the most supportive when it came to him and Daphne, but he still appreciated the fact that he didn't say 'I told you so!'.

He could still remember the argument he and Martin had had about four years ago, and deep down he knew that his father was right but his love for Daphne was getting in the way of his common sense.

"Where's Frasier?" a look of terror covered his face. What if he'd gone to speak to Daphne? God knows, Frasier was always interfering in other peoples relationships, but he definitely didn't want him involved in this one.

"He's just gone down to the bar. He thought you'd need a sherry when you woke up." They both stifled a laugh.

Niles sat up. "I think I'll need something much stronger than a sherry!"

As if on cue, Frasier entered the room, brandishing a bottle of brandy in one hand and an envelope in the other. He looked calm but the look in his eyes told a different story. He had obviously had a run-in with someone.

"What's in the envelope, Fras?" Martin asked.

"Erm...., it's from Mel. It's the rings." he repeated somberly.

"I don't understand" Martin chimed in.

"I broke up with Mel, I thought it was for the best. I couldn't live day in day out with her, knowing I loved somebody else. It wouldn't be fair to her at all." he answered.

"I'm glad you're the type of guy who would give a woman that amount of respect, Niles."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Well, why don't we all pour ourselves a glass of brandy? I think we all need it after such an eventful night." He forced a smile.

"Good idea." Niles and Martin replied in unison.

They all poured themselves a glass. Niles downed his and poured another one.

"Be careful, Niles, you don't want to collapse again." Frasier advised.

Niles shot him a warning glare.

"Niles, have you ever thought that the reason you told Mel tonight wasn't because you couldn't bear the thought of lying to her, rather it was because you weren't happy in your relationship with her? I mean, you could've carried on happily and Mel wouldn't have been any the wiser. Of all times to tell Daphne, you had to tell her now? Why not 6 months, a year ago?"

Niles looked angry. "Are you forgetting, a while ago, when I was going to do just that! YOU stopped me, remember! YOU were the one who said I would get rejected!" His shouting turned into a murmur. "And you were right." He turned away from Frasier and Martin, Frasier seemed ashamed of himself for making his borther angry. "I don't understand why you have to kick me down everytime I get up again. I don't think I can handle anymore criticisms tonight."

"I agree with Niles", Martin chimed in. Frasier looked up, questioningly. Martin put his hand up to protest before Frasier could say anything. "I know that I haven't been the most caring people when it comes to Niles and Daphne, but he loved her. No doubt about it. And the fact that you make him feel bad for it, well, it's not right. Niles doesn't need a psychiatrist right now, Frasier, he needs a brother and he needs you to support him. If you didn't interfer all the time, there wouldn't be two people left heartbroken here tonight."

Niles eyes were teary and he nodded in respect to his father. He had never stood up for him against Frasier like that. He'd always left them to it.

Martin left the room, but the feeling of tension had not disappeared.

Frasier hung his head in shame, looking into his glass of brandy silently.

Niles left too, leaving Frasier to think about his words and so that he also, could reminisce on better times.


	3. Raindrops are falling on my head

Goodnight and Goodbye - Chapter 3

How can you want a night to never end but hurry up, all at the same time? That's what he wanted more than anything, but he didn't know which yet. Wanting the night to never end, a token of his desire for Daphne to rethink her decision and for the wedding to never be in reach. Then again, it going quicker would symbolise a new day, new beginnings.

The night to never end is what he wanted. If a new day dawned, it would mean a new life. A life without Daphne, and whatever had happened here tonight, he couldn't bear the thought of it.

He'd strolled round and round the beautiful garden where the wedding was due to take place less than 12 hours from now. _12 hours. So much can change in that amount of time_, he pondered. 12 years of being tortured by Maris' unrelenting put downs. 12 months of trying to get over Daphne. 12 hours of thinking how his life got in such a mess. 12 times is how many times Daphne had broken his heart. But this was by far the worst he had ever felt it.

He still loved her, whatever she did, because she was, in his eyes, perfect and nothing could change that. Frasier could say whatever he liked about his 'ulterior motives' of breaking things off with Mel, but Niles knew what he did was right. If it wasn't, he'd be getting a nosebleed right now!

He hadn't bumped into Martin on his travels, but then again, he didn't know if he wanted to. He wanted to officially thank him for sticking up for him but he didn't think he could think of the words.

Sunrise threatened to reveal his teary eyes to the world, or at least the wedding party. As the suns flourescent beauty climbed over the landscape that was to house the wedding reception, a single, windswept rose landed in his path. He leant down to retrieve it, but a tanned hand was gripping his right forearm. He turned his head and saw Frasier, an apology clearly imminent if his facial expression was anything to go by. Niles used his free left hand to grab the rose while he quickly got to his feet.

"Oh Niles, I'm so sorry about earlier."

"It's okay, really Frasier. I overreacted." Niles turned away, but, without words, offered Frasier to walk with him.

There was a silence for the first few steps, with gravel the only thing volunteering to break it. "No, Niles, I don't think you did." Niles couldn't interpret Frasiers tone. "I mean, the love of your life rejected you..... ", he quickly moved on from the subject, " and what I said back in my room, it was insensitive and...."

"Frasier, there is no need apologise." Niles felt himself tearing up again. "How can this be happening, Frasier?"

Frasier was, for once, speechless. "I..... er..... I don't know, Niles."

Niles broke down in his brothers arms, his legs shaking, his tears soaking Frasiers shirt. They stood there for a while, neither moving, but Frasier would stand there however long Niles needed, because that is what a brother should do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goodnight, Niles"

It hadn't been really, but Niles just wanted to sleep, to forget his troubles. They had found Martins winnebago and decided to sleep there rather than then hotel room. They had also found Martin and Eddie inside. He wasn't surprised to see Niles and Frasier together. "I knew you guys would make up." They always did.

They had chatted for a while, none of them daring to talk about the nights events. Niles just wanted to sleep so he politely thanked them for their support and went off to bed. Frasier popped his head around the door a minute later, probably to check he was okay. "Goodnight, Niles" he whispered.

"Goodnight, Frasier" he replied.

*******

_He was in the gardens, looking up at the night sky. She appeared like a diamond in a sea of rubies. _

_"Daphne, what are you doing here?" _

_" I came to see you, silly." Her smile was so radiant it took the shine right out of the stars. She was wearing what she had worn earlier, out on the balcony. _

_"I have something for you." He smiled at her and pulled out the white rose he had seen in the garden. _

_"Oh Niles, you shouldn't have. It's beautiful." _

_Rain began falling at quite a steady rate. _

_"It reminds me of you." _

_Her cheeks flushed and she looked at the floor. " Niles, you shouldn't say such things."_

_This is just like before, he thought. Even my own dreams are against me. "But I love you." That was all he could muster up. Stupid, Stupid STUPID!_

_Not that it didn't take any effect, that is, because the next thing he knew, she was kissing him and it was the most beautiful thing that he could ever imagine, let alone dream about. He held on to her back, her dripping wet hair soaking her sapphire blue broke away. "I love you too, Niles!"_

_"You called me Niles!"_

_"Well, of course I did. That's your name, isn't it?" _

_"Well, yes, of course, but throughout this entire conversation, you have not once called me Dr. Crane!"_

_Daphne took a moment to think about it. "Ummm.... guess not." She smiled to herself as she thought it through. _

_They stood there for a while, foreheads together, looking into each others eyes, hands interlocked. But in the distance could be seen a very confused Donny, coming towards them. He tried so desperately to get through to Daphne, but all she could see was Niles. _

_"Lets get out of here." Daphne offered. _

_"Sure." Niles replied. _

_Together, they walked toward the rising sun, Niles staring at Daphne all the way. _

_************_

Niles awoke from his dream, sweat dripping from his face. "Daphne....." he whispered.

Frasier came in, confusion taking over his face. "Niles, what happened?"

"I had a dream about Daphne. It was amazing."

Frasier just stared at him. "Are you sure you want to go to the wedding today?"

"Maybe not, but I have this feeling that everything will be okay from now on."


End file.
